


Cartas

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Había cosas que jamás cambian, y personas también, él seguía siendo tan guapo como de adolescente, y con la misma actitud de siempre.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Original Male Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter





	Cartas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.

Lily Luna Potter estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, observando al horizonte, las personas solían decir que cuando estabas muriendo, tu vida solía pasar delante de tus ojos, tenían que ser patrañas, o eso contaba como una forma de morir, lentamente.

Era gracioso, porque estaba completamente sana y viva, pero hacia todo menos vivir, digamos, que solo existía, sobrevivía, pero no disfrutaba la vida.

Era innecesario culpar a las personas por tus decisiones, sí, influyen, pero sería más fácil culpar que admitir los errores.

Habían pasado diez años, y bueno, había un dicho con el que estaba muy segura que era cierto, porque le estaba pasando en ese momento, donde dice que _«el primer amor nunca se olvida»._

Y ella nunca lo había olvidado, a pesar de ser el primero en romperle el corazón, admitía que también había sido el primero en atreverse a salir con ella, a pesar de sus hermanos, de quienes eran sus padres.

Scorpius Malfoy había hecho de todo por enamorarla, aprovechando la cercanía a ella por ser el mejor amigo de Albus.

Y para ser honesta, tuvo que saber que algo así ocurriría por la forma en que comenzó; con un beso secreto en la alacena, de ahí, todo siempre fue secreto.

Así que, no podía pedirse mucho de esa relación, la primera de Lily, en la que entrego todo, no solo el corazón.

No había creído a esa falsa vidente cuando le leyó las cartas, pero ahora sus palabras estaban más que presentes.

_«Hay un hombre en tu vida, uno bueno y tendrías que, sin embargo no lo amas»._

La mirada de la mujer fue seria, como leyéndola por completo.

_«Sin embargo, no lo haces, aquí, aparece» le mostró una carta. «Un bufón, alguien que solo buscó, busca y buscará solo diversión, y sin importar el daño que deje, siempre caerás en su palabrería, porque le has amado desde hace mucho»._

Las amigas de Lily rieron divertidas, era obvio que la tomaban por charlatana.

Ella al inicio también, pero ya no estaba tan convencida.

_«En el día único de este año, va a romperte el corazón, de nuevo»._

Las burlas siguieron a su alrededor.

_«Arruinarás tu relación, y no te casarás, pero, en su lugar, aparecerá un caballero, sí, sí, aquí está, todo está aquí, él limpiará tus lágrimas, y vas a amarle, pero nunca como al bufón»_

—M—

Tuvo que saber que era verdad desde que lo vio, en el jardín de la casa de sus padres, charlando con Albus, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, se giró hasta ella, mientras todos los recuerdos cruzaban su mente, los suaves labios de él, sus caricias, su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Lily, ha pasado tanto ¿Cómo estás? –la sonrisa en sus labios era sarcástica, ya sabía lo que le causaba, aún después de tanto, no había podido superarlo.

—Genial, voy a casarme en un mes –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿En serio? –fingió sorpresa, y la burla en su rostro no supo a qué atribuirla.

—Sí, con Stuart McLaggen.

—Vaya, vaya, si, pues felicidades –la abrazó –ya veremos –susurro en su oído, alejándose antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Había cosas que jamás cambian, y personas también, él seguía siendo tan guapo como de adolescente, y con la misma actitud de siempre, entonces, no comprendía ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que tropezar de nuevo con la misma piedra?

Que volviera a besarla en la cocina, mientras solo estaba ella, preparando un desayuno ligero antes de ir al trabajo, la suave caricia en la mejilla y la disculpa en un susurro, mientras la miraba como si fuese lo más hermoso que hubiese visto en el mundo, ahí, decidió que realmente no le importaba el pasado, quiso pensar que todos podían cambiar, y que sin duda, él merecía una segunda oportunidad.

Oh, que equivocada estaba.

Sin embargo, como lo había dicho el presagio de las cartas, volvió a caer, mientras él le decía lo mucho que la había extrañado, y todo lo que le había costado admitir que había arruinado las cosas por completo, mientras suplicaba una oportunidad, que haría las cosas bien en esa ocasión, Lily Luna se dejó llevar por el suave arrastrar de palabras, ese gris en su mirada, y esos labios que la envolvían.

Sí, era una estúpida, y bien merecido se lo tenía, no tenía caso culpar a alguien más del error propio.

Se olvidó de todo y de todos mientras volvía a estar entre los brazos de Scorpius Malfoy, sintiéndose la mujer más dichosa por poder volver a aquel lugar, el que nunca quiso abandonar de joven, cuando tenía un poco más de orgullo.

—La verdad, no creí que esto pudiese volver a pasar entre nosotros –sonrió, haciendo círculos imaginarios en el brazo de Lily, que estaba recostada en su pecho.

—Yo tampoco –aceptó, con una suave sonrisa.

—Sin embargo me alegra que podamos tener un mejor inicio, ya no somos unos adolescentes, ahora claramente sabemos lo que hacemos ¿verdad?

—Sí –aceptó, estirándose a besar el cuello del chico.

—Me gustas tanto, Lily Potter –sonrió ante el contacto de la chica con su piel.

—Y tú a mí, Scorpius.

Se subió a horcajadas en él, para comenzar a besarlo, de nuevo, sin pensar en nada más que lo que existía en esa habitación.

—M—

La pelirroja se disculpó, era la tercera cita que cancelaba para revisar el banquete y el pastel, y sin contar todo lo demás que había dejado de lado con tal de estar con Scorpius un rato.

—Lily –murmuró su madre enfadada.

—Lo lamento, mamá, tuve un par de compromisos, y no pude cancelarlos.

—A este paso, dudo que te cases con Stuart, aún faltan demasiados detalles de la boda, y tú, estás demasiado dispersa.

—Ah, si quiere, puedo ayudar a su hija, señora Potter –se ofreció Scorpius con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Sí, sería maravilloso, mientras ustedes se encargan del vestido, me encargaré del banquete.

—Gracias, mamá, por ser tan fantástica.

—De nada –sonrió –pero espero que te comprometas más con la planeación de tu propia boda.

—Claro.

La madre de Lily salió del lugar, dejándola sola de nuevo con Scorpius, que sonrió socarrón, podían aplazar un poco la cita para el plan que él tenía, sin duda.

—Deberías cancelar la boda –murmuró él.

—Scorpius…

—Vamos ¿te estás vengando de mí acaso? ¿O por qué no quieres cancelar esta boda? De cualquier forma, ambos sabemos, que me prefieres a mí.

—Sí, pero…

—De acuerdo, todo a su tiempo ¿cierto?

—M—

Las piernas de Lily rodeaban las caderas del rubio, mientras lo sentía en su interior, gimió sin poder contener el placer, pero todo quedó ahí, cuando su vista se elevó, al tener el clímax tan cerca, su rostro se encontró con el de Stuart, que no comprendía lo que estaba viendo, no creía que ella fuese capaz de hacerle algo así.

—Stuart –musitó, empujando a Scorpius lejos de su cuerpo.

—No te molestes, la boda se cancela, y… no quiero volver a verte.

El rubio volvió a besar el hombro de Lily, sin importarle lo que acababa de pasar.

—No –intentó alejarse.

—Vamos, pasémosla bien, ahora que nos hemos deshecho de este tipo –soltó divertido.

—Scorpius –lo empujó.

La mirada gris estaba brillante, y lo comprendió de nuevo, había hecho lo mismo con ella hacía años, le había citado en un lugar, sólo para encontrarlo con su prima Dominique; era la forma que él tenía para deshacerse de lo que ya no ocupaba, de lo que le enfadaba y molestaba, antes de ella, y ahora de Stuart, pero lo que golpeó la cabeza de Lily fue ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría esta vez, hacer lo mismo con ella?

—Eres un imbécil –lo empujó enfadada.

—La estabas pasando igual de bien que yo –se encogió de hombros –sólo hice lo que no tuviste valor, Lily, no querías casarte con él porque de quererlo ¿por qué meterte conmigo a unos días de tu boda?

Lily observó la fecha marcada en el calendario a espaldas de Scorpius, el 29 de febrero estaba en todo su esplendor, negó, sintiéndose una estúpida, se alejó enfadada consigo misma, se vistió rápidamente, y salió fuera de la habitación del hotel.

Subió al elevador ignorando al rubio que la siguió hasta el umbral, sólo para que volviera y terminaran lo que habían comenzado minutos atrás, pero lo ignoró, el hombre en el ascensor, lo detuvo para ella, y cuando no pudo evitar continuar el llanto, éste le ofreció un pañuelo, llamando su atención, su bonito cabello castaño y sus hermosos ojos azules le dieron un poco de paz.


End file.
